


Blackmailed Secrets

by JannelKC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannelKC/pseuds/JannelKC
Summary: Tohru Oikawa a very talented Volleyball player, good looking, comes from a wealthy family. People might say he's got his life dancing on his palms, but what if he was an Omega? What could go worst?An unexpected gathering brought him and his rival in a major twist of events. Wakatoshi Ushijima who's one of the top 3 best Spikers in the whole of Japan, from a well-known family, superior compared to others, exceptionally talented, has won the nationals more than any players his age has, and lastly - an Alpha.How would these two manage to keep this secret stating the fact that they both hate their opposite class.





	Blackmailed Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> [Side Note]  
> α (Alpha): They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominate ones in bed. They are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a strong kink desire when aroused even with a faint smell from a heating Omega's scent. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate.
> 
> β (Beta): Betas are the normal, everyday guy. They can still breed with other Betas, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. They are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas.
> 
> Ω (Omega): Omegas go through heats. During these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during these periods, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. They are generally lowest on the hierarchy. Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Omegas may become submissive.

Wakatoshi Ushijima

* * *

 

Since young I was given credit to my superiority to other kids, other than my family’s economical position in the community. Compared to other kids, my physical and mental capabilities are far ahead than other factions. Since I am born an Alpha.

We are the highest among the three factions, we are far more superior and skilled compared to any. I knew that since the moment I was born.

 

**_“_** ** _Master Ushijima”_** I heard a familiar voice calling my name from the outside of my room.

 

Shortly disturbed from reading, I heaved out a quiet sigh as I head out to my room.

 

**_“Yes.”_** One of our family servant was standing outside my door, on his hand was a letter creatively wrapped with maroon colored lace, same as our Academy’s motif.

 

**_“Master, a formal letter was sent from Shiratorizawa to invite you in a formal gathering 3 days from now. The contents are written inside which was disclosed to for your viewing.”_** He handed me the letter before taking a quick bow and leaving the site.

 

_It’s rare for our Academy to send out formal letters, they usually send notices via emails._

 

> _Captain,  
>  _ _Being a Team Captain does not only mean being able to control and lead your team members, hence he/she should be able to establish a friendly-rival relationship towards other team captains developing sportsmanship which is a high title given to players._
> 
> _We, the comity of Japan Regional Volleyball Association, would like to invite you in a gathering involving the Captains of each teams in the regional section this upcoming Friday, February 21, 19:00 in the evening at xxxx-XXXX._ _  
> _
> 
> _Your attendance will be much appreciated and will surely be acknowledged by the Association itself._
> 
> _Sincerely,  
>  _ _Japan Regional Volleyball Association_

 

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I finish reading its content, a party sounds troublesome and in advance, I won’t gain anything in such thing.

Dodging the gathering would be easy for me. Since Junior high, I’ve been well-known of my Volleyball playing skills, especially my spikes which others considered impossible to block. At a young age I was already a part of the Japan’s top 3 best spikers, attending gatherings would only put me into the spotlight. Attention will be placed on me, irritating attention which I do not wish to gain outside of the court.

Settling with my own decision, I placed the letter on top of my desk and continued reading when suddenly, my phone rang, once again disturbing me.

 

**_“Wakatoshi Ushijima speaking”_ **

 

**_“Ushijima, it’s me. Coach Washijo .”_ **

 

**_“Yes Coach, you called?”_ **

 

**_“The letter must have already reached you.”_ **

 

_**“You mean the one about a gathering?”** _ I took a quick glance at the open letter lying on top of my desk, a bad feeling welling up from within me as Coach continued to speak on the other line.

 

**_“Yes, that. I would like you to attend for Shiratorizawa.”_ **

 

**_“…”_ **

 

**_“You may think that you may not be able to gain anything from attending such thing, but now that you’re in your second year in High School and is a fresh Captain of Shiratorizawa, I believe it’s better to show intimidation and for non-qualified teams to not belittle you as a fresh out of the oven Captain especially those not worthy of winning this competition.”_ **

 

_I do not wish to attend such thing, but if Coach would want me to go, then I shall. His intentions are not far from mine, but being in a faction as I have, no one is worthy of being a Captain other than an Alpha._

 

**_“…Yes.”_** I answered Coach Washijo with a bit of hesitation and somehow he waved this off before hanging up.

 

Three days have passed and everything’s settled. Wearing my suit, and tie matching our Academy’s color. My family car dropped me off the event venue. The facade of the Hotel was, how do we describe it ㅡ simple.

_I’ve been to a lot of parties before and this type of set-up doesn’t even match those. Well, for others maybe, they’ll find this extravagant._

Fixing my tie, I head out towards the hall. Males wearing the same colored suit as I am, and different colored ties gathered around. The room became silent, and glaring eyes suddenly fixated on me. Then later on, murmurs could be heard as I walk pass by the crowd.

 

**_“What a pain.”_** I grumbled underneath my breath.

 

Taking a glass of champagne on my hand, I went to stay at the further corner of the place. Just beside the window, I stared at the outside where the garden resides.

As I took small sips from my glass, I noticed a commotion just at the corner of my eyes. Two individuals just in close distance to my direction. I could hear their footsteps against the carpet.

_Now what?_

_This is uncomfortable._

Their commotion only grew louder by the second and it was rather irritating, so I turned my gaze towards them and a familiar face caught my attention, wearing a torquise colored tie was Tohru Oikawa. We’ve clashed neck on neck in lots of matches and I acknowledge his talent as a setter ever since in Junior High. His repulsive and ego is what made him lose, choosing to distance himself from teams which will harbor his skills more, schools like Shiratorizawa.

Our eyes met for a second, and for a minute I saw him tense up. His face shows everything, his facial expressions betray him strongly.

Quickly, he averted his eyes from me and with a cocky tone could be heard from him, obviously hiding his tension.

 

**_“Well, it isn’t Ushiwaka.”_**  He said teasingly.

 

_He always calls me with that unpleasant name, I don’t like it even one bit._

 

Tohru Oikawa

* * *

 

**_“A party huh?”_** A grin immediately plastered on my face as I read the letter handed to me by Coach Irihata a few days ago.

 

It was wrapped in a turquoise colored lace, matching our volleyball jersey’s accent. It wouldn’t hurt to attend such gathering and it’ll be a good chance to mingle new Captains like I am.

_I’ve been a newly appointed Captain for Abao Johsai and for my current standing, I only know a few opposing team captains._

 

**_“Expand our connections to other teams, we will be able to use this as an advantage for future practices.”_** Those were the words Coach Irihata uttered after handing me the letter.

 

**_“I think this’ll be easy. Finding connections and training grounds would be very advantageous for the team.”_** I prep-talked my self before tucking the letter inside my suit’s side pocket.

 

Before heading out, I made sure that inside my pants’ pocket was my medication, today is still dangerous, especially for an Omega like me.

As an Omega, we encounter heat once every 3 months, and once it strikes its side effect is unbearable. We seek intense sexual pleasure, even as a male, we couldn’t help but find someone to ease this pain within us. To suppress such feeling and prevent such unsightly thing to happen, we were given medications that we need to take when the heat strikes.

Being a part of this faction literally sucks. We are often considered as a cum dump by other factions. Weaklings and Inferior, we are believed that we don’t deserve to hold high positions within the Society nor even the lower economic statuses. We are worthless.

Don’t get me wrong, I haven’t been a part of those cum dump Omegas. I made sure to take my medications, whenever the heat strikes and thus up until now. I still haven’t encountered such unsightly things with the help of medications, and this also because I was able to hide the symptoms, I was also able to hide the fact that I’m an Omega and made people around me that I’m an Alpha. Only my Family, Relatives, Coach Irihata, and my childhood friend Iwa-chan.

Making sure everything I need is in check, I head out to my car and drove to the venue.

After arriving, the scent of Alpha’s lingered through the room, tickling my nose. I hate it. Alpha’s, they always made sure that they are far superior and dominant towards other factions, especially us. There’s this hatred inside me that always well-up whenever I see an Alpha lavished with power and love. If only I was born an Alpha, then I’ll be far better than what I am now, more talented than my Kohai Tobio-chan.

_They don’t know I’m an Omega so all I need to do is smile and mingle like I used to, nothing new, just another facade I need to show._

 

**_“Wait, I know you!”_** A surprised loud voice caught my attention as it was directed towards my direction.

 

I paused just as I was about to grab an empty plate at the table and turned towards where the voice was coming from.

 

**_“You’re Tohru Oikawa from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High right?”_** A weirdly looking guy with piercings on both his ears and tongue.

 

**_“Yes, 2 years ago. I’m now from Abao Johsai and you are?”_** I tried replying him in a formal way as he walked closing our distance for better conversation.

 

_He doesn’t emit such strong presence and the scent of a superior Alpha isn’t lingering around him, a Beta._

 

**_“I knew it! I’m Yuuji Terushima from Johzenji High.”_** He extended an arm and which I gladly obliged.

 

_Johzenji? Oh, the school which was known for their simplicity and tenacity, but how come this person does not resemble any of their values?_

 

**_“It’s a pleasure meeting you Terushima.”_ **

 

**_“I knew that you’d be a captain someday, Oikawa-san!”_** He laughed brightly which I answered with a questioning look.

 

**_“I once watched your match when I was in Junior High, we lost at that time so we were watching on-going matches. Cut the story short, your tosses are amazing! You won the Best Setter award during Junior Year right? Man! That’s cool!”_ **

 

_Ah, now that explains everything. I sense of pride overwhelmed me, giving me more confidence than I had before. Well of course who wouldn’t? I am an Omega but I was awarded, given title, I was at the moment better than others, better than those filthy Alphas. I was the best._

Before I get a full of myself, the chattering around us silenced. The room was filled with such presence, too strong that I could feel my stomach churning from such feeling. Everyone’s attention were shifted towards the door, even Terushima whom was bugging me a while ago got his eyes fixated at the direction as well.

 

**_“Isn’t that Wakatoshi Ushijima?”_** I heard a whisper just a few feet away from us.

 

_Ushijima? He’s here?_

Now I know the reason why I was feeling restless for an abrupt moment, he’s here. The churning from my stomach isn’t a sense of fear, but rather, my body knows the excitement of the presence of my rival. Wakatoshi Ushijima, my rival.

 

**_“Wow! Ushijima-san is really something, even I could feel the tension surrounding him…”_** Terushija said with a bright smile but later on was masked with a smirk as he continued.  ** _“I can’t wait to take him down.”_**

 

_Take him down?_

A surge of annoyance suddenly went through me as I kept my composure in tact. Shiratorizawa is a strong school, it’s never a doubt that anyone would find them as a rival. But knowing with the experience that I had, we’ve been rivals since Junior High. Never have I won a single match with them. If someone’s going to take them down, then that someone is us.

 

**_“Such big words coming from a Beta Captain.”_** Keeping it familiar and hiding the fact that I tried playing the sugar-coating king.

 

**_“Captain?”_** His attention shifted back to me and a couple of seconds of staring on to me that he started bursting out laughing.

 

**_“Huh?”_** I look at him dumbfounded.

 

**_“Sorry, sorry. I haven’t introduced myself properly.”_** He wiped a tear from his eyes as he straightened his back.  ** _“Johzenji’s Captain is Seiji Okudake senpai, I’m only a representative for the party since our captain isn’t feeling well. I’m only a first year high school student, please do take care of me Oikawa-san.”_**

 

**_“Huh?!”_ ** My jaw dropped upon hearing his words.

 

_That was seriously embarrassing! Just when I was trying to get all cocky and stuff! What I said was also cool! Damn it!_

I felt my face heating up with embarrassment when Ushijima walked pass us. Without even batting an eye, he heads straight towards the window at the corner room with a glass of champagne on his hand.

 

**_“Oikawa-san! Should we go and greet Ushijima-san!”_ **

 

Before I could even speak, Terushima quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the direction of Ushijima.

 

**_“N-no.”_** I protested while he dragged me and unknowingly, we were already in close distance with him.

 

_It’s impossible to ignore him now, I would rather eat pins than talk to this overconfident Alpha._

Struggling my arms free, my eyes accidentally laid on Ushijima, where our eyes met. I felt my stomach churn again as his short timed gaze buried within my mind causing me to stiffen and avert my eyes away from him.

_What the hell?!_

_There’s no more turning back._

I quietly cleared my drying throat, straightened my back and regained my usual self.

 

**_“Well, it isn’t Ushiwaka.”_  **Not breaking my now returned gaze at him.


End file.
